


See You Soon

by taffee23



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, well a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Peter revealed himself as Spider-Man to you and it didn't go over so well. So, what now?(NOT a follow up to The Reveal)
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Reader
Kudos: 12





	See You Soon

Peter had just got back to his apartment from another very long night of patrolling the streets as Spider-Man. During his patrol, he couldn’t stop thinking about you and what had happened between you two. You had broken up with him when he told you that he was Spider-Man. You didn’t give him much of a reason at the time and pretty much walked out. He felt stupid for dropping it on you the way he did and he thought that maybe you needed time to process what he told you. He hoped that you would come back to him. He also wanted you to come back to him. 

You, on the other hand, were lying in bed, wide awake. You couldn’t stop thinking about Peter and what you said or what you didn’t say for the matter. You felt awful and you were sure you broke his heart. You wiped away the tears that were streaming down your face. You should’ve talked to him and not have broken up with him. You hated that your brain betrayed you in that moment and said those words. You then got an idea and quickly grabbed your phone.

Peter was sitting on the futon in his apartment when his phone started buzzing. He looked at the caller id and his heart fluttered when he saw it was you. 

“It’s late. Why are you calling? I thought you were done,” He answered, immediately regretting his word choice. 

“I miss you.” you said, your voice soft.

“Oh,” he said.

“And I’m sorry about what I said,” you were fighting back more tears, “I never wanted to break up with you and I never ever wanted to hurt you.”

“But you did,” he replied, sounding harsher than he intended. He ran a hand over his face and took a calming breath.

“I know,” you took in a shaky breath, “Peter. Please, let me explain.”

“Then, explain,” Peter said. He couldn’t be harsh with you, he had to hear what you had to say. 

You took in another breath before you spoke, “When you told me that you were Spider-Man, I was shocked. It’s not that I didn’t think that you could be him it’s that- it’s that, I was scared. Every situation that you have been in or will be in- it scares me, Peter. I know that you can handle yourself but it still scares me that I could-” your breath hitched in your throat and you had to stop a sob from coming out. You then huffed out a breath, “It terrifies me.”

“I know,” he said, “it does put a lot of stress on you, too. Not knowing if I’m going to come home or not, it’s difficult. I can’t make a promise that I will always come home but I can do my best to try to.”

“Peter,” you sniffled, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me but your secret is safe with me, I promise.”

“I know and I forgive you,” he said.

“I love you,” you said instinctively. You were starting to regret saying that even if you did still love him.

He smiled, “I love you, too.”

There was a moment of silence between you two as you both realized what could happen next. But more importantly, he said it back and your heart soared. He was in shock when you said it but mostly he was just smiling like a dork. He loved you and he had an idea of what to do, he only hoped that you would be on board with it.

“So,” Peter said, “I don’t really know how to word this but, would you want to get back together?”

“Peter,” you said as tears streamed down your face again.

“If you really meant what you said, then, I understand,” he said.

“You want to get back together?” You asked, a hint of shock in your voice. 

“I mean, I did ask that,” he replied, scratching the back of his neck. Peter had picked up on the shock in your voice and a smile tugged at his lips. Of course he wanted you back. He was going to call you a dork for asking that but held back because now was not the time.

“I would love that,” you smiled. You could feel your tears subsiding and were starting to feel happier. 

“So, is this official? Are we back together?” Peter asked, you could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah, I think so,” you said. 

“Yes!” He said. He had stood and fist pumped into the air. He then spoke, “I love you so much, baby, can I come over? I want to see you.”

“Of course! See you soon, Pete,” you replied. 

“See you soon, honey,” he said before you both hung up.


End file.
